Por favor
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Muchas eran las opciones que se aglomeraban en su boca pero ninguna salía para secundar la súplica desesperada de un hombre enamorado.


Disclaimer: Los personajes, detalles y trama original de Baccano! son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita y Katsumi Enami.

* * *

**Por favor**

En algún momento el goteo se detuvo, finalmente había coagulado lo suficiente como para convertir la profusa herida rojo brillante en una espesa mancha negra que en algunas horas se volvería rígida como los restos que le cubrían la piel y la ropa en esos momentos. En aquel solemne silencio mortuorio, la punta afilada del cuchillo se clavaba en la mesa de noche para enseguida sacarlo y volverlo a clavar con una paciencia notable.

La brisa de la mañana acababa de llegar colándose entre las cortinas de la casa desprovista de vecinos indiscretos, lo que le había dado el tiempo justo para sumirse en la meditación que cada día lo sobrecogía con más ahínco. El cielo cubierto de nubes oscuras que había reinado toda la noche reclamando a la tormenta, se había retirado sin dejar caer una mísera gota de agua, aunque apenas se había aclarado poco dejando un amanecer sombrío, apropiado para el final del infeliz que había osado mancillar el nombre de los Gandor.

El ruido grotesco de los sesos cayendo de la pared al piso fue lo que pareció despertarlo por un momento haciéndole creer que había alguien más en la habitación, aunque dándose cuenta de que no era más que el último intento de huída de su víctima regresó la vista a la mesa y su cuchillo.

Las navajas eran nuevas en su oficio, usualmente recurría a otros métodos, pero las afiladas cuchillas constituían una nueva fascinación, si bien su colega Chick Jefferson, encontraba aquello como una irrupción en su área de especialidad, a Luck le daba igual con qué lo hiciera siempre y cuando cumpliera con su deber, por lo que pasando de largo las discretas reclamaciones del maestro del dolor, se encargaba de estudiar el instrumento que dominaba _aquella mujer_.

Poco a poco la determinación de los golpeteos en la mesa cesó un momento a medida que el problema al que se enfrentaba le daba más vueltas en la cabeza envolviéndolo con algo más allá de la frustración y más cercano a la desesperanza. Con un gesto basto y desarraigado, la silueta aún oscura del joven se puso de pie para marcharse acariciando la superficie de la navaja aún tibia con una mueca en la que se entrevía nostalgia.

_Esperaré para siempre…_

Y la última línea que le dedicó a la mujer de la que se enamoró perdía la determinación con la que la enunció al descubrir que en realidad no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, que la vida pasaba y no pudo correr con la misma suerte que los hermanos Gandor se empeñaban en esconderle.

No, realmente no podía esperarla para siempre.

Dio una última mirada, como mero protocolo, a todo el entorno asegurándose de que no quedara rastro alguno de su presencia, claro, fuera del baño de sangre negruzca.

La vida era tan frágil, tan insignificante, tan sencillo el momento en que el último suspiro se suelta al aire que la próxima vez podría ser él mismo. Ya no estaba tan joven, los novatos ascendían posiciones en las escalas de las familias mafiosas y la orden era acabar con ese perro fantasma de los Gandor, aquel que estaba y no a la vez, el que se escurría entre las pesadillas de quienes cometían el soberano acto de estupidez declarada traicionándolos.

Y eso que los tres eran demasiado blandos. Fueran otras personas quienes dirigieran a la familia, más de la mitad de la población de Chicago estaría en su agenda pendientes para visita.

Aunque, si fueran otras personas, él no estaría interesado en dejar caer sus garras sobre los deudores.

Dejó escapar un suspiro al tiempo en que guiaba sus pasos a la salida para cobijarse en lo que quedaba de madrugada para escapar sin que nadie lo viera pese a su peculiar apariencia.

_Chane Laforet…_

Solo un nombre podía darle a todo lo que daba cuerda a su mundo por trillado que sonara, solo un rostro por el que abrir los ojos en la mañana valía la pena…

.

—Te estás volviendo descuidado.

Las palabras de Luck resonaron algo más alegres que de costumbre, y con ello quería decir en realidad que reflejaban una pizca de vida que no había tenido en años. Le devolvió la mirada esperando que le llamara la atención por alguna foto en el periódico o un dato concreto que el Daily Days ya hubiera vendido a la policía, cosa poco probable gracias a la intervención de Berga para calmar el flujo de información luego del incidente en el Flying Pussyfoot.

—Me estoy volviendo viejo, eso es lo que sucede.

Contrario a lo que pensó que pasaría, incomodar a Luck, el menor de los hermanos rió como no lo había hecho en años.

—Dime eso cuando cumplas cuarenta, no ahora.

Satisfecho con lo que consiguió sin pretenderlo, la sonrisa del que sería eternamente joven, pensaba subir las escaleras del salón hasta los dormitorios para darse un baño y luego ir a hacer el vago un rato por el parque para luego marcharse a su propio piso donde seguiría haciendo el vago hasta que surgiera algo que requiriera su atención personal.

Tal vez cocinaría él mismo.

O tal vez iría buscando entre los cristales de los restaurantes, una mesa para dos donde una joven de blanca piel esperara por él…

Que iluso. Cenaría en su piso.

— ¿Quieres recibir a tu visita antes o después del baño? No creo que a ella le importe verte así como estás, pero personalmente preferiría encontrarme con una dama vistiendo de manera apropiada. Es cuestión si quieres hacerla esperar un rato más o no.

La costra de sangre de su rostro se agrietó con la expresión facial que hizo.

¿Había una mujer esperando por él?

Sin preguntarle para confirmar lo que había escuchado, o la identidad de la susodicha a riesgo de llevarse una desilusión, corrió a la sala de espera dejando el despacho de los tres hermanos.

.

Las piernas le temblaron como no le había pasado nunca, ni siquiera la primera vez que subió a un trapecio sin red de protección.

—Por favor…— mustió cuando silenciosamente ella le saludó inclinando la cabeza.

—Por favor…

"Dime que viniste a verme" "No te vayas" "Déjame mirarte" "Quédate a desayunar" "¡Bésame!"

Muchas eran las opciones que se aglomeraban en su boca pero ninguna salía para secundar la súplica desesperada de un hombre enamorado.

Los ojos dorados de la mujer se clavaron sobre él haciéndole perder los apuntes mentales que había tomado durante su meditación tras el trabajo de la noche anterior, donde se había armado el diálogo perfecto para hacerle entender que la necesitaba a la brevedad posible dada su condición de simples mortales, y si ella aún así le pedía mantener la distancia entonces definitivamente le rogaría a Chick lo usara para matar tiempo, para ver si con sus tijeras clavándose, cortando lentamente sus músculos y nervios, mitigaba el dolor de su alma y corazón.

Los zapatos de tacón se escucharon ante la falta de iniciativa por parte de él y quedando a tan breve distancia fue que comprendió la situación.

Ella usaba el vestido que le regaló, el mismo que le prometió ponerse como señal de que aceptaba el ofrecimiento que le había hecho en el tren.

—Por favor…

Y esta vez no terminó la petición a riesgo de errar las palabras dejando que el sabor metálico de la sangre corriera de sus labios a los de ella, y sin quejarse por el gusto amargo del oficio que ambos compartían, solo dejaron que ese momento se convirtiera en el único por el que haber pasado la masacre del tren valía la pena.

* * *

_^.^_

_Otra de mis parejas favoritas, de hecho todas las parejas "oficiales" de Baccano! me encantan así como están._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
